


Yandere!Soulmate!USUK x Reader: Two is Just as Suffocating

by Post_Moe



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, axis powers - Fandom
Genre: Agents, Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sex, Spy - Freeform, USUK - Freeform, Violence, XReader, Yandere, i cactually don't even know yet, mature - Freeform, soulmate, usukreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_Moe/pseuds/Post_Moe
Summary: Two Agents walk into a dark alley-- and find their soulmate.There's the Overcity and the Undercity, two places that separated the rich from the poor. In a world of soulmates, you would think mere problems like that didn't exist, but, you'd be wrong.Another issue is the amount. One person to fill another's heart, so, why do you have two soulmates? And why are they from a different, richer world than you?Alfred and Arthur have been together for years, working in a suspicious agency that has kept their lives mainly to themselves. It worked out perfectly, even more so when their most frequent job as lead them to you, their missing piece.So why are you being so difficult?
Relationships: America x England x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Yandere!Soulmate!USUK x Reader: Two is Just as Suffocating

Put your hands up.

Don't move.

These are the words written on both of your wrists. It terrified you. Not only is it assumed that you have two soulmates, which most find you ungrateful for, you had no idea of what scenario it was to bring. Were you gonna get in trouble by the law? Possibly shot?

Not to mention the concept of soulmates scared you. You weren't able to choose who you loved, being forced to fall for someone that you didn't even know. What if they were a murderer? Or abused cats? No. The worst part was that you lived in the Underground, a degenerate city below the surface of a bigger one. Most people here were creeps

Besides, as someone with low self-confidence, it really wasn't up your alley. Speaking of which...

You looked up the dark passageway, eyes narrowing. The address on the package said it was down here, but, you really didn't want to follow it. Unfortunately, duty calls, and just because it looked unflattering you couldn't afford no pay. With a deep breath, that tasted like moldy shit, you began your decent into the darkness.

It was so gross, your feet seemed to stick with every step. You hurried on through, looking at each number on the doors, exhaling when you finally found the one needed. You knocked, rocking on your toes as steps became audible the closer the client got to you. When it opened, he didn't say anything, you just presented the package with a smile and did all the talking, "Hello, sir! I have a package for Allen Regal."

He stared, confused, like he was never expecting anything to bother him in this place. A moment later, recognition hit, "Ah, yeah. That's me."

You handed him the package, going into your satchel and saying, "I just need you to sign-" The door was shut in your face. Well... Your boss was pretty lenient with people who didn't like to sign. It was pretty common around here. "Have a good day," you squeaked out, turning on your heel and leaving.

You kept your head down, clutching onto the strap of your satchel for something to calm your anxiety. You supposed it was better than being in their presence any longer- Your eyes widened.

The shock hit you before the pain, your arms going slack as the guy simply grabbed your satchel and slipped it off you. Your gut was hurting. You fell to your knees, looking down with disbelief. Someone stabbed you, leaving the blade embedded in your torso.

Your hand cupped the wound, blood seeping through your shirt and between your fingers. A man came down in front of you, he was wearing a brown suit, didn't look like he belonged here. You tried to focus on this foreigner instead of the fact that you were dying. Pretty, blue eyes, a cowlick, glasses.

He was tugging at your shirt, pulling it up to the blade. One of his hands reached around his belt, that's all you really got, unable to look down and take note of anything else. You closed your eyes, a broken wince cracking from your throat as he removed the blade. One of his warm hands took yours, lifting it, "Put your hands up... There we go."

The man removed your shirt. Your mind raced, you were freaking out. Stabbed, half-naked, in front of your possible soulmate. You tried to shimmy backwards, crying out an elongated 'wait'. Another presence crouched down behind you, bringing you into their chest and soothing out your hair as he shushed, "Don't move."

Your head tilted back, looking into emerald eyes, the man bleary through your tears, "Please..." No doubt, they were your soulmates, and you were too vulnerable to deal with this right now.

.

"This place is grodyyyyy. I can't believe a society like this exists," Alfred blurted, his tongue sticking out of his mouth at the sheer stench. The Undercity was rickety, with sky paths that were barely stable, going from one building roof to another, crates acting as seats and a dead tree stolen from the surface unceremoniously placed in the middle of an open road.

Arthur sighed, shoulders hunched in disgust as he avoided yet another, murky puddle, "Well, this is what happens when you let the bourgeoisie become too selfish."

Alfie pursed his lips and crossed his arms childishly, "It's gross. I don't like it."

"How unfortunate," Arthur stated, looking up at the alleyway ahead of him. He double checked before saying, "This is it. An ex-delivery man lives down here, he has the details of Toby's address. If we can get it out of him then we'll be set to finish the job."

"Whatever man, I just wanna get outta here," Alfred whined, going ahead. His frown softened when he saw a body on their knees further down the passageway. "Hey," he said back to Arthur, "They're wearing a delivery uniform, maybe it's them?"

"Looks too feminine, and they're an underground worker, so I doubt it," his British companion replied, barely coming to a stop beside him before Alfred ran off towards them.

The American took a knee, going over your wounds. When you looked up to him with wide, (e/c) eyes, his heart missed a beat. The breath left him, he didn't know what to say, you were beautiful... Gorgeous... Dy- Oh, God, you were dying! He lift your shirt to see how deep the wound was, wondering how to further proceed. He always carried around alcohol wipes, and he knew Arthur had bandages. With a deep breath, he pulled out the knife and reached on his belt to get a latex glove, wrapping as much of it as he can to preserve any foreign dna. He proceeded to gently lift your hand, trying to make it as painless as he could to get to the wound. His voice was sweet, childish, endearing like everything was going to be alright, "Put your hands up... There we go."

His whole body almost stilled when you whined out a, "Wait."

Arthur, seeing what was happening, came over to help Alfred. He looked down from behind him at first to see the damage, and oh my, did he feel it. Much like the first time he lay eyes on Alfred, though sweeter, less embarrassed and more protective. He noted you trying to scurry away, obviously uncomfortable with the situation, even though you were in pain. This would not do. He came behind you, crouching down and holding you against his hard chest, stroking you calmly. "Don't move," he ordered, his voice low and calm.

His heart almost exploded when you looked up at him with teary eyes, begging him to be saved, "Please..."

Arthur and Alfred gave each other a sure look, silently agreeing on one thing. Arthur pulled out a simple tablet from his pocket, popping it in your mouth and tilting your head back. He stroked lines of pressure down your throat, helping you swallow. It acted fast, your breathing calming and your eyes drooping. Alfred made quick work of picking you up in his arms after the treatment to your wound was as good as it could get down here. He cradled you close, the two of them leaving their current mission in turn to help you.

.

"Nasty cut," a man's voice cut the silence, finally breaking the silence of him observing you.

You had spent the past few seconds debating whether or not you were actually awake. This wasn't the Undercity. You were looking outside a window; outside. The sky was blue, clouds white and fluffy. A bird, you saw a bird fly by and it almost brought tears to your eyes. It looked so free.

When you finally looked at him, you noticed it was the same blonde that came to you when you were stabbed. He was wearing glasses now, a white shirt outlining relaxed muscles and a winning smile. Your cheeks dusted red when his hand placed itself over yours, gently grazing your skin with his thumb, "Not gonna lie, I was starting to doubt if we'd ever find you."

Right... Of course. He was one of your soulmates, you could feel it in your heart, your mind sending serotonin all throughout your body as you gazed at him. It was calming, nice, yet why were you still scared? "I don't understand what's going on," you said, hoping that he'd be able to explain something to you. Anything would help, really.

His blue eyes brightened, seat moving closer to your bed. He seemed excited, "Artie and I were looking for a former Delivery Man down in the Undercity when we came across you. I'm so thankful we found you in time, I never imagined this would be how we meet." You were rendered speechless. Your mind was still a little hazy, probably from whatever is flowing from the bag above you that dripped into your arm. He took your silence to introduce himself, "My name is Alfred Jones. Our partner, Arthur Kirkland, he'll be back soon. He's just taking care of some business. I hope you don't mind, we did a history check on you, (Y/n). We know a few things."

Well, you supposed you should start off with, "Thank you for saving me-"

"-Of course!" Alfred replied, immediately, squeezing your hand, "We wouldn't let our soulmate die. (Y/n), you can count on us from now on to never let anything like that happen to you again. We've almost found the culprit and when we do we'll rip his fucking tongue out and pry each and every one of his fingers off before-"

"Hold on!" You took your hand out of his, using it to try and silence him from his ramblings. He stopped, eager to hear your lovely voice, "First, I'm not sure if something so violent is necessary... And second, how are you so devoted to me when we've just met? I can't tell if you're making a joke or not." 

Alfred turned his head, as if trying to get a different angle to see into your soul through your eyes. You didn't know what he was observing for, and, he couldn't quite comprehend what he was finding. Aloof, confused, dazed, slightly shocked. Are you allowed to synonym emotions when looking into someone? His racing mind was finding it hard to stay on track here. Why would you be feeling any other way with him? He's your soulmate, you should fall right into his arms perfectly. 

There was a man at the door you hadn't even noticed until he finally spoke, a thick, posh, British accent now taking over as he slowly walked towards you, "First, a creature just stabbed you. Of course 'something so violent' has to be done. Law of retaliation, my dear. You give what you get, turnabout is fair play. I'm willing to stab him back, but I know Alfred will want to do more, so it's best to just accept it." His words made hardly any sense to you, so you just waited on him to continue with the next question you gave. He pulled up a chair to your left, gently grasping your hand with cold fingers and turning it over to see the wrist and forearm. 'Don't move'. A serene smile made his eyes twinkle as the pads of his fingers danced over every letter, "Second, Alfred and I were connected the moment we merely saw each other, fucking on the first night and professing our love. It's only natural our missing piece would want the same," his emerald eyes seemed to darken as they met with yours, voice growing an octave lower, "Though I suppose we could leave the love making until after you're out of hospital."

Your face blew completely red, retracting your hand and bringing them to your chest when you had to disconnect eye contact. "W-W-Well I-I'm sorry to disappoint, b-but, I don't even know you! I-I mean sure, there's a strong pulling but..." Your eyes gazed around the room, eventually coming to give Alfred and Arthur, whom were patiently waiting for you, an earnest stare, "I'm sorry. I can't just jump into that kind of relationship without knowing what I'm getting into. And besides..." You looked out the window once again, "We're obviously from two different worlds. I've never been to the top before." 

Silence ensued as they admired your serene form. You sat there, seeming lost in a dream, lips parting in awe as birds flew about in the blue sky. You couldn't see the ground or tops of other buildings, however, you didn't need to right now. It was beautiful, fresh. Alfred's hand slid over the covers, coming to yours again so he could touch you, play with your fingers. You allowed him, which made him happy, his voice the softest you've heard so far, "(Y/n), we want to make you happy. You don't have to live in the undercity anymore, stay up here, with us. If... If you don't want to be in a romantic relationship right now, we can respect that."

Arthur's hard gaze landed on Alfred, though you didn't notice. Neither of them were liking these words, though they were visibly calming you.

"Just stay with us, alright?" He carried, giving you a winning smile, "You're in hospital right now. When you leave, we can give you the spare room! You can explore the city - our city -, and experience life up here. We're not forcing you, just think about it, yeah?" 

You took a deep breath. An adventure of your own up here? Not many where your from get to say they've had the chance to do that. You wanted to know so many things. Try every delicacy and sleep on a soft bed. "I'll-," your voice cracked a bit. These men saved you from dying, and they're your soulmates. "-think about it," you gave them a bright smile, squeezing Alfred's hand. He squeezed back, thumb creating more circles on your skin that seemed to put you at ease.

They'd stayed until into the night, when your pain medication finally put you to sleep. Arthur gently closed the door behind them, two sets of footsteps creating a light click on the floors as they began walking off. 

"I sure hope she agrees," Arthur hummed, playing with the cuff of his sleeve while he absentmindedly stared ahead, "Otherwise our love is going to have a very rocky start." 

"She'll come around," Alfred stretched his arms in the air, vertebrae popping and relieving of tension before he shoved his hands in his pants pockets, "Everyone from the undercity wants to ditch that place. There's no way (Y/n) will say no to an opportunity like this."

They pressed the button, the elevator doors opening immediately so they can go down. Once the doors closed, Arthur sighed, the thoughts in his head becoming a concern, "Even so... She seemed hesitant. What possible life could she have had down there that would make her think twice?"

Seeing his husband in distress, Alfred gently rubbed his arm before sliding down and holding his hand, giving it a firm squeeze of reassurance, "It's been a big day for her. She got attacked and then brought up to a whole new world. We can't expect her mind to be in one place."

A scoff came from the Brit, yet he still held Alfred's hand tighter, "I can't believe you're the one saying that. But, I suppose you're right." The doors opened and they walked out together, heading to the entrance of the hospital so they could leave, "This task is just making me proper irritated. We should have had him dead by now, but, he just won't stop moving. We should probably head back down to the undercity to get that delivery worker." 

"But it's so laaate and I'm huungryyyy," Alfred moaned, slumping on the car once they finally reached the vehicle. 

Arthur deadpanned, pulling out his keys and pressing the button, the lights blinking as it unlocked. His voice was un-amused, "You ate three hours ago, a full meal at that."

"Huhuhuhu," Alfred cackled, getting in the passenger door, both of them shutting themselves in before putting on their belts. The American gave him a sly glance, "I saw that cheesecake in the freezer this morning and have been craving it all day."

A stern glare was quickly sent Alfred's way, "Don't you dare touch my cheesecake. You may have no more than one slice, lest you want your cock stapled to your head." 

His partner burst out laughing, holding his belly while Arthur grumbled and drove off. He tried so hard to keep that cheesecake out of sight, yet, Alfred's nose was just too in tuned to food.

.

Rather than making the decision on your own, Arthur and Alfred were rather insistent that you stay with them. 

It appeared they found every, little detail of yours adorable. The way your eyes looked over every clean surface on the hospital. You expressed how comfortable and nice smelling your bed was, to which they responded that you were going to love the one they've set up for you at home. When you left the hospital, they took the scenic route and watched as you gaped at every tree, gawked at every passerby, even tried ice cream for the first time. Arthur was kind enough to give you the front, passenger seat, Alfred crazy and fun behind the wheel. You were laughing your head off, Arthur was trying not to vomit. 

Now you were standing in the entrance-way to their home, head lightly bobbing as you sniffed the air. It was so... Homely. Warm. Cinnamon was in the air, pretty decorations, electronics you've never even seen or heard of. "Do all homes here look like this?" You asked, looking up at the two of them and bringing your little bag closer to yourself. You didn't really own much so going back home wasn't a priority, you only thought about your work - Arthur had dealt that easily with a few things that took your boss by interest. Money wasn't a big thing in the undercity, trading was a lot more efficient. 

They both smiled at you, cooing and either wrapping their arm around you or petting your hair. Arthur told you, like teaching a child, "Heh heh, people all around the world can decorate their homes as they please. They're all unique." 

"Whoa," you gasped, stepping further in to exam this alien place. "Pretty much every home in the undercity is the same, since we only really have one structure that works. And, 'cause it's so damp, mold is a common decorative." 

When you looked back at them, they seemed visibly disgusted. Your cheeks went red, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say...

Quickly, you tried to help, "B-But the hospital cleaned me right up! So... I'm not dirty anymore..."

"Awh," Alfred made a little sound, his voice high as he rushed over to cradle you against him, "We never thought you were yucky, sweetheart, we just can't believe you've been living in those conditions!" 

You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck, "Well, it's pretty typical for people like us, so it's not really a bother. Or, well, we learn to deal with it."

Arthur shut and locked the door, kicking his shoes off like they weighed of lead, "It's a shame how things have turned out, but, let's not fret over that anymore. You have a chance to experience life up here, so we shall enjoy it while it lasts." Not that you were ever going back to that shithole. Hopefully you make the decision on your own. 

He was right, you can't wait to tell anyone who'll listen about your time up here. Which brought more realisations to your head. It's not just a holiday, these two men are the men that fate had dealt you, and they were obviously very into keeping you. Maybe you should start by getting more to known about them than just their names and appearances, "So, what do you guys do for work?"

The way they stiffened made you think that was not the right question. How about, 'where were you born?' or 'what's your favourite food?'. Not that you thought an occupated related ask was any different. "Hunting!" Alfred blurted out, like he just came up with the greatest idea. "We hunt... Humans?"

The way your face paled had Arthur hitting him over the head, clarifying, "Wrong choice of words, idjit. What he means, dear, is that we track down certain criminals and bring them to justice."

"So... Not death?" For a second you thought they were hitmen or something. 

"Well-" Alfred started, but, Arthur cut him off instantly.

"-No. We're like an intense version of the police and detectives. We will not kill unless we have to, it's the same with any protective force," he concurred through an odd contradiction. 

You mumbled unintentionally, "Like police..." Many thoughts ran through your mind, until you settled on one that made the most sense. Things were different up here, and these two were so nice to take you in, even if you being their soulmate was the main motive. You gave a bright smile, they were heroes! "So, you save people!" 

Arthur smiled, nodding his head and nudging his husband's arm to get him on the band wagon. Alfred jumped at the opportunity, "Yeah! Sweetheart, we're your heroes! We'll always look after you."

Knowing this, you felt a lot more at ease. You clasped your hands together over the handle of your bag, "So, do I really get to sleep on another bed?"

.

It was getting kinda painful. Alfred and Arthur were suffocating you, and whilst it was nice sometimes, other times had you gasping for air. You weren't an arsehole compared to most of the people in the undercity, but, you still didn't know how to properly exist in the uppercity. You felt like you were always being judged when out, or being rude to the men that had helped you. It made you realise how much you didn't belong here. Still though, it was a nice experience while it lasted. 

"Leaving?!" Alfred yelled, making you flinch and drop your fork onto your dinner plate - albeit lunch time. Arthur merely stared at you with a hard gaze, waiting for you to elaborate.

You picked up the cutlery and poked at the prongs anxiously, finding it hard to keep eye contact, "Well, yeah. I mean it's fine, right? You guys have each other and I don't really belong here... Besides, we always knew this was a possibility."

"Yeah, but we never thought you'd actually go through with it," Alfred gawked, wincing when Arthur nudged him with his elbow, right in the ribs.

The Brit's emerald eyes peered back at you, gentle with a hint of darkness, "Love, just- have you thought about this clearly? Your life is significantly healthier here than your old home. And... Have your feelings gotten any stronger with us, (Y/n)?"

Now they were both looking at you so intently. You nibbled on your lower lip, slowly putting down your fork and sighing heavily, "Look... Guys, I'm really sorry. I love you both, I have a needy feeling with you, but, I don't think it's like what it's supposed to be, if that makes sense? Maybe it's because there's three of us and that's unheard of? I just don't feel comfortable up here."

"WHY?! Is someone bullying you when we're out? I swear I've scoured the area to make sure it's safe before we go out," Alfred hummed, seeming confused by your worries. 

You shook your head, "No, no. Well, you can't deny that everyone is a little disgusted by seeing someone like me up here- ah-"

Your sentence was interrupted by Arthur's hand slowly caressing down your cheek, coming to turn your head towards him. His lips were coming closer with every word, stunning you into a submission. They had always enjoyed holding your hand or giving you hugs, but being this close... "How could you think that, love? You shouldn't fret about others. Instead, keep your mind on us from now on."

His lips soon molded with yours, moving smoothly like a molten river. You could almost melt into his affection, the feeling too strong to pull away. Arthur is your soulmate, why would you even think of leaving someone so important. You could feel another foreign hand on your thigh, slowly sliding up. Alfred, he must want more attention. Instinctively, your thighs begin to open, a light moan rising from your throat. 

BUT WAIT-

Your legs snap shut and you pull away, standing up and almost tripping in the process of skipping to the other side of the room. Your breath was heavy and your heart was beating a million miles a second. When your vision blurred, you had to take a seat on the floor. Your fist tightened around your shirt, "I-I'm sorry. This is wrong. I shouldn't be up here and..." you turned away, words but a whisper, "There shouldn't be three soulmates."

"Hey, now," Alfred stood up, hand reaching towards you. You weren't able to handle his affection right now. All these thoughts, these imperfections in your mind.

You gave him the brightest smile you could muster, "I'm sorry. Maybe I do need to think on it a little more. Is it okay if I got lie down?"

Alfred seemed too hesitant to let you go, but thankfully Arthur was a lot at ease with his mannerisms. He placed a hand on Alfred's wrist, sliding it down and interlocking his fingers together, "Of course, dear. Go have a nap and we can talk more tonight."

With one last smile, you bowed your head so you wouldn't have to look at them any longer, and sped towards your room.

"This ain't good," Alfred frowned, his forehead creasing with how down he felt.

Arthur hummed in agreement. Obviously something was not right with their beloved girl.


End file.
